Many types of multirecepticle carriers containers are known in the art, including, e.g., "six-packs" of soda or beer cans, in which six aluminum or steel beverage cans are arranged in a two-by-three array with a planar-film plastic carrier. Further, the design of the cans is such that the bottom of one can interfits with the top of another, allowing them to be efficiently stacked.
Likewise, the art also recognizes that cans or containers may be placed in cardboard boxes for storage and transport.
The art also clearly appreciates the need for an ergonomic design for portable containers, and thus has configured many types of handles and closures adapted for use by people.